


The Aftermath of Repose

by joshlersus



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I thought of this in the shower, I'm not sorry, M/M, and now here it is, and this is the aftermath, brendon and patrick and josh and tyler and pete are all best friends, but now that tyler is gone they don't know what to do, it's lowkey dedicated to my SO, the one where tyler and josh aren't dating, tyler commits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlersus/pseuds/joshlersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler are best friends, but when the school calls Josh saying one of the students has passed away Josh panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Repose

"Hello, this is Principal Spinelli from Worthington Christian High School. Unfortunately, one of our students has passed away suddenly. There will still be classes on Monday but counseling will be made available to all students. Thank you for your time and stay Warrior Strong."

The call came on Sunday night. The worst day of the week. Josh's mom had told him about the phone and sent him into a panic. Josh sprinted upstairs and grabbed his phone. He opened his messages and clicked on the most recent conversation. Tyler Joseph. 

9:30 PM: Tyler  
9:30 PM: TYLER  
9:30 PM: TYLER PLEASE ANSWER

Usually Tyler would reply right away. Josh was sent into an even bigger panic when the boy would not reply to his frantic text messages. Tears sprung to Josh's eyes as he continued to slam his fingers on the phone's glass face.

9:31 PM: Tyler they sent out a message saying someone passed away  
9:31 PM: please please please tell me you didn't do anything  
9:32 PM: TYLER PLEASE ANSWER MY TEXTS

Josh clicked the tiny "i" in the corner of the screen. Tyler's contact information popped up and Josh tapped on the phone icon. Slamming the phone to his face, Josh waited impatiently while the dial tone rang. It rang and rang and rang and rang. 

"You have reached the voicemail mailbox of TYLER JOSEPH." Beep.

Josh could taste his salty tears as they quickly sprang from his eyes and slid down his face.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. "You have reached the voicemail mailbox of TYLER JOSEPH." Beep.

"No no no no NO." Josh threw his phone at the wall. He could hear the tiny noise of the glass as it shattered and the metal box fell to the ground. Josh fell to his knees and threw his head in his hands. 

"This isn't happening. It's not real. His phone is just dead. Tyler's fine." Josh rocked back and forth as he tried to convince himself that his best friend was okay. After all, they never did mention a name in the phone call. Josh stood up and climbed into bed. He didn't bother shutting off his bedroom light or taking off his jeans. He fell into a fitful sleep as he awaited to go to school the following day.

* * * * * * * *

Josh pushed open the heavy metal door that led inside the warm building.

Josh looked around the lobby of his school, seeing everybody a little more somber than usual for a Monday morning. He quickly walked to the library, where his friends usually gathered before classes. He saw Brendon, Patrick and Pete sitting at their usual table. Something was off. As Josh came closer he could see that each of their faces were splotchy and tear-streaked. Josh sank to the floor, immediately piecing together the situation.

Patrick rushed to Josh, seeing him fall swiftly to the ground. He wrapped his arms around Josh's now numb form.

"I'm so sorry, Josh. I'm so so so sorry." Patrick whispered into the mess of pink stained hair. Josh was too shocked to even respond. Patrick stood him up with the help of Pete and began walking him out of the library. Pete half lead, half carried Josh to his car with Brendon and Patrick following closely behind. 

Pete helped Josh into the backseat and Patrick slid in next to him. He allowed Josh to lay his head in the lap and cradled him. Brendon sat in the driver's side and Pete took his place in the seat adjacent to him. The four drove in silence, none of them really knowing where they were going. 

They drove for a few hours until they eventually ended up in Josh's driveway. Brendon turned off the engine and the boys sat in silence. Pete ran his hands down his face and got out of the car. He threw open the rear door and picked Josh up, carrying him bridal style into the house.

Walking carefully up the stairs, Pete nudged Josh's bedroom door open with his toe. He laid the boy gently down onto the soft mattress and helped take off his pants.

"I don't know what to do now, Pete." Josh mumbled as he stared ahead. The boy's eyes were grey and empty. Patrick and Brendon entered the bedroom and joined the two on the twin sized mattress. 

"I'm empty now. I lost my best friend and there isn't anything I can do about it. He was everything to me, why I woke up and went to school everyday. He didn't even tell me he was hurting," Josh whimpered as tears fell quietly onto his pillow.

Now there wouldn't be anything with Tyler anymore. He would never forget his best friend, but he would forget the little things. Soon Josh would forget the way he smelled, the way he smiled, the way he laughed. No more impromptu music sessions, Josh banging on his drums and Tyler slamming her fingers down on the keys of his piano. Now Tyler was just a wisp of smoke in Josh's foggy mind.

Tyler was gone. His spot at the lunch table, empty. His piano in his room, unplayable. His ukulele, untouched on it's stand in Tyler's bedroom. 

Josh couldn't process anything. He was stuck in the void. Tyler was among the stars and had left Josh alone on the crumbling earth. Now Tyler was just a figment of Josh's imagination. An infinite being such as Tyler Joseph was too pure for this world.

Tyler was handful of dust, falling quickly out of Josh's hands. He couldn't grasp him and Tyler just kept falling, falling, falling, falling.

Josh was alone now. Tyler was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this in the shower and now here it is. In writing. I'm not even sorry for all of the metaphors. Leave kudos, I guess.


End file.
